


Bite me (Maniggy)

by Maggots_In_Bloom



Category: Antichrist Superstar - Marilyn Manson (Album), Marilyn Manson (Band), Mechanical Animals - Marilyn Manson (Album), The Golden Age Of Grotesque - Marilyn Manson (Album)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggots_In_Bloom/pseuds/Maggots_In_Bloom
Summary: A small fanfic type beat
Relationships: John 5/Twiggy Ramirez, Marilyn Manson/Tim Sköld, Marilyn Manson/Trent Reznor, Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Bite me (Maniggy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be my smallest fanfic and it just jumps right into it.

Twiggy looked up at his lover, his obsidian hair draped down over his long face as his proud erection stared the feminine man down. "Well Twigs it ain't gonna suck itself." Manson sang in a joking tone. The time had come. Twiggy had been waiting for the moment he got to taste it. The excitement was overwhelming as he took Manson's cock into his mouth, licking and sucking it to Manson's delight. It felt like a reward, almost to hear the man's silky moans as he went deeper onto his shaft. Then Twiggy suddenly clamped down, his jaws locking on Manson's member. His teeth sunk into the man's erection like it was a banana ripping through its rubbery flesh. Twiggy then pulled his head back ripping his lover's cock off its base. Manson collapsed into the fetal position crying and groaning in pain as blood leaked from his groin. "Jeordie what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Manson winced as his hand traveled down instinctively more panic shot through him when he realized nothing was there. He looked down in horror at what his lover had done to him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the white hot pain became too much. Marilyn's face became pale, he tried to scream but nothing came out. He just stared up at Twiggy who was still on his knees with blood dribbling down his chin. Twiggy spat the member into its owner's face. Blood and saliva spraying as it flopped onto Marilyn then slid limp onto the floor. Twiggy arose from his knees, picking his lovers mutilated penis up off the ground and popping it back into his mouth. He looked down at the black haired man with a twisted grin as he chewed it. Blood continued to flow out of Twiggy's mouth and down his chin as he grinded the penis. It squished and squirted into his mouth with every chew. He eventually swallowed it and knelt back down by Manson who was barely clinging onto consciousness due to blood loss. The black haired man looked into Twiggy's eyes meeting his hollow gaze. "Why?" Was all he could sputter out. Twiggy chuckled. His amusement felt like daggers to Marilyn as it sent a wave of animalistic fear through him. Twiggy paused for a moment and thought. Was there really any rhyme or reason to what he'd done? Or had it been out of a pure lust for Manson to be inside him forever.


End file.
